glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capitulo 5
Skylart-Recuerden chicos, en unos día irémos a Ohio, para día de gracias y las épocas navideñas, creo que nosotros sy apasamos suficiente tiempo juntos y ahora debemos estar con nuestras familias Sheldon-Vale, estoy de acuerdo con eso, a veces extraño ir hayá Myron-Yo tengo curiosidad de como le irá al Sr. Evans con New Directions, ellos se lucieron con "Forever Young", "Car radio" y "Smoth Criminal" Taylor-Ultimamente no he hablado mucho con él, pero les aseguro que todo va bien con New Directions, el Sr. Evans es muy bueno en su trabajo Joey-(Llega con ellos) Skylart-Qué haciendo Joey ñ.ñ? Joey-Mhe, qué te digo? Estube a punto de invitar a Lisa en una cita pero no sé porqué me acobarde Sheldon-No crees que es lógico que aceptará si ella fue quien te besó? Joey-Le dijiste? Francis-Ya todos lo saben ñ.ñ Joey- ¬¬... Skylart-Ay que buscar la forma de que se sienta unida, que se sienta parte de este grupo, bueno, yo pienso que ella aún no se siente así .-. Joey-No le he preguntado ._. Madison-Crees que quiera acompañarnos a Ohio? Tal vez le guste cuando conozca Joey-Pensaba preguntárselo, pero dice que se va a quedar en New York con su papá para día de gracias Skylart-Tengo una idea, irás a esa cena Joey-Qué? Cenar con ella y su padre? D: Skylart-Es su papá, qué puede pasar? Joey-Lisa ha mencionado que es muy sobreprotector, es probable que me asesine si lo arruino todo .-. Francis-Es solo una cena con padres, qué puede suceder? Todos-(Pensando) ._. ...... . . Lisa-Ya está aquí! Joey-Un gusto Sr. Parker, soy...(Extiende la mano) Chris-Estas pisando mi alfombra favorita Joey-(Quitandose lo zapatos) Ok, ok, una disculpa, ya me los quito D: . . Todos- .......... Bree-Eso...es algo my estúpido Kitty-Ningún padre hace eso Joey-En serio, eso no me ayudó en nada Skylart-Por Dios, solo dile que si puedes ir a cenar con ella y su padre y listo Joey-(Gira sus ojos) Bueno, solo porque ustedes me dicen...qué puede pasar, no puede ser tan malo ñ.ñ Skylart-Esa es la actitud Joey-Vale :D ............................ En McKinley En el auditorio (Durante la canción, se muestra a nuestros amigos entrando al auditorio y viendo la presentación) Nora-Hey, I heard you were a wild one, ooh If I took you home it'd be a home run Show me how you do I wanna shut down the club with you Hey, I heard you like the wild ones, ooh Steve-Oh, I like crazy, foolish, stupid Party going wild, fist pumping music, I might lose it Glass to the roof, that how we do'z it, do'z it, do'z it I don't care the night, she don't care we like Almost dared the right vibe Ready to get live, ain't no surprise Take me so high, jumping nose dive Surfing the crowd Kendall-Ooh Said I gotta be the man I'm the head of my band, mic check, one, two Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get loose, loose After bottle, we all get bent and again tomorrow Gotta break rules cause that's the motto Club shuts down, a hundred super models Nora (con Estefany)-Hey I heard you were a wild one, ooh (If I took you home it'd be a home run) Show me how you do Nora (con Josh)-(I wanna shut down the club) With you (Hey, I heard you like the wild ones), ooh Steve (con Kendall)-Party rocker, foot-show stopper More Chambord Number one, club popper Got a hangover like too much vodka Can't see me with ten binoculars (So cool) No doubt by the end of the night Got the clothes coming off Then I make that (Move) Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof (All black shades when the sun come through) Kendall (Nora con New Directions)-Uh-Oh, it's on like everything goes (Oh, ah, oh) Round up baby tilt the freaky showWhat happens to that body, it's a private show (Ah, ah, ah, ah) Stays right here, private show I like 'em untamed, don't tell me how pain (Oh, ah, oh) Tolerance, bottoms up with the champagne My life, call my homie then we hit Spain (Ah, ah, ah, ah) Do you busy with the bail, we get insane Nora, Kendall y Steve (Nora)-Hey, I heard you were a wild one, (Ooh) If I took you home it'd be a home run (Show me how you do) I wanna shut down the club (With you) Hey I heard you like the wild ones, (Ooh) Nora con Estefany (Kendall y Steve)-I am a wild one break me in (Yeah) Saddle me up and let's begin (Yeah) I am a wild one tame me now (Yeah) Running with wolves and I'm on the prowl Kendall y Steve-Show you another side of me A side you would never thought you would see Tear up that body dominate you 'til you've had enough Nora, Kendall y Steve-I hear you like the wild stuff Nora, Kendall y Steve con New Directions (Nora)-Hey, I heard you were a wild one, (Ooh) (Nora-Oh, whoa) If I took you home it'd be a home run (Show me how you do) I wanna shut down the club (With you) Hey I heard you like the wild ones, (Ooh) Nora con Estefany-I am a wild one break me in Saddle me up and let's begin I am a wild one tame me now Nora-Running with wolves and I'm on the prowl Todos-(Aplauden) Sam Evans-Eso...es a lo que yo llamo una buena presentación Kendall-Sr. Evans, no tiene que alarganos, siempre lo hace Sheldon-Solo acostúmbrate, siempre hace eso, me tomó 3 años entenderlo Steve-Bueno, y déjenme adivinar, regresaron de New York para el día de Acción de Gracias, me lo imaginaba Kendall-Joey no está con ustedes? Ya veo Madison-Sabíamos que queríamos verlo, él también quería verte pero... Kendall-No, la verdad no me importa Silencio... Madison-Pero creíamos que lo idolatrabas Kendall-Lo hacía, pero me enteré de que no logró cumplir su sueño en L.A. y me hizo dar cuenta que...yo debo ser mi propio ídolo, no debo aferrarme a ser como otra persona que no sea yo Kitty-Uy, que formas de responder Sam-No es nada malo, yo les dije que sean ellos mismos para que todo esto funcione Francis-Admiramos eso de ustedes Sr. Evans, siempre motivando, pero creemos que a ellos les hizo falta algo Sheldon-Si soy sincero a mi no me gustó la coreografía Michael-Vienen de nuevo a darnos ordenes? Todos-Qué?! Estefany-Ay que ser sinceros, cuando ustedes vinieron hace unos meses y nos ayudaron para las locales, lo único que hacían era darnos ordenes, qué hacer y que no hacer, ni siquiera el Sr. Evans o el Director Shuester son así de mandones Sam-(Incómodo) Skylart-Chicos, si se dan cuenta, lo que ustedes tomaron como "ordenes" era consejos para que ganaran las locales, quien sabe si hubieran ganado sin nuestra ayuda Nora y Josh-(Confundidos) Josh-Disculpa? Nosotros no sabemos quienes son ellos Michael-Larga historia, les contarémos después Steve-Solo les advertimos, ahora que ustedes están aquí no vamos a permitir que nos den ordenes, somos autosuficientes y lo mejor de todo...acabamos de recibir una victoria en las regionales, sin su ayuda Kendall-Lo que mi amigo quiere decir es que no dependemos de ustedes, si los idolatrábamos era porque eramos unos inseguros de sí mismos, pero ya no somos así, ya tenemos esa seguridad, y no los necesitamos Sam-Chicos, no lo tomen así, no pueden sentirse invadidos así, tomen sus consejos como un avanze, es para que ustedes logren ser mejores de lo que piensan Steve-Mire Sr. Evans, es Acción de Gracias, así que no queremos discutir, si es que ellos llegan a las nacionales, tendrán que competir con nosotros, ahí es donde si les sugiero que teman Taylor-Estoy confundido, no quieren discutir, pero ahora nos están diciendo cosas muy frias como que no nos necesitan, o como nosotros lo interpretamos y es lo más seguro que quisieron decir, "Somos mejores que ustedes, bola de universitarios" Steve-Solo somos sinceros Spencer-Quieren jugar así? Bueno, solo déjenme recordarles que mientras estábamos nosotros aquí, New Directions ganó las nacionales 4 veces consecutivas, suerte con eso sin nosotros Nora-Miren, la verdad no soy nadie para juzgarlos porque no los conozco mucho, yo y Josh nos incorporamos más tarde que ustedes vinieron, pero...no creo que sea sano que se estén diciendo estas cosas, por lo que he oído, ustedes son buenos, tan buenos como las generaciones pasadas, dirigdas por William Shuester antes de ser director de McKinley Sheldon-Lo siento chica, no pude escucharte porque no puedo dejar de ver a tu amigo que trae un corte y un tinte parecido al de Josh Dun, y eso me distraé Josh-(Gira sus ojos) Idiota...será porque me gustó el look de Joshua Dun? Porque soy su fan? Tienes una respuesta más lógica? Sheldon-Uy que carácter, es así siempre? Deberías cambiar esa actitud Josh-Yo no estoy para complacerte, "nerd" Sheldon-¬¬ Josh-¬¬ Todos- ._. .......... (Suena la campana) Michael- (Toma su mochila) Con su permiso (Se van) Silencio... Sam-Hablaré con ellos, no se preocupen, es normal, ahora están seguros de si mismos y solo no les pareció cómoda su presencia aquí, como ya les dije, hablaré con ellos (Se va) Silencio...... .............................. Más tarde Mason-Lo digo en serio, estaría bien que vayamos a cenar con tus padres, es Acción de Gracias, y tiene tiempo que no los veo Jane-Es muy lindo de tu parte que digas eso, pero no creo que sea adecuado ir...es solo que... Mason-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, te avergüenza que vean a Charlie, no es así? Jane-...Ni siquiera se los dije Mason-Qué? Espera, no saben que estuviste embarazada y que... Jane-Del embarazo? Claro que lo saben, mi papá me dijo que o lo daba a abortar...o se lo daba en adopción a alguien más, pero no quería que yo lo cuidara Mason-Tienen que aceptarlo, eres su hija y lo menos que pueden hacer por ti es apoyarte por la decisión que tomaste Jane-Lo sé, pero...no estoy segura que lo hagan, ellos no se imaginaban este tipo de cosas sobre mí...siempre creyeron que nunca iba a caer de esta forma Mason-Lo sé, pero no deberías avergonzarte por eso ni por él...(Toma su mano) Yo estaré ahí, está bien? Juntos los haremos entender Jane-(Suspira)...Esta bien (Sonríe un poco) Los dos miraron por un momento la carreola y vieron que Charlie aún seguía dormido Mason-No puedo creer que aún siga dormido Jane-En cualquier momento despertará, te lo aseguro Mason-Bueno, mientras tanto podemos... De repente Mason es interrumpido por Charlie, que comenzó a llorar. Mason y Jane- -.-''' Jane-Te lo dije -.-'' ........................ En New York Andreas-Siguiente!! Joey-Este me gusta Andreas-No, siguiente! Joey-Ay por favor! Bill-Aquí hay muchos trajes que puedes ocupar, seguro hay uno que te quedará bien, qué piensas de este? Joey-Se ve bien :D Andreas-Horrible, siguiente!! Joey y Bill- ¬¬ Bill-Bueno, entonces este tal vez... Andreas-Anticuado!! Bill-Entonces pruébate este ñ.ñ Andreas-Ese es de niña Bill-Ok! Tal vez te quede este ñ.ñ Andreas-Estás loco? Claro que no, siguiente! Bill-Muy bien Andreas, desde cuando eres un experto en la moda y todas esas cosas, eh? Dime!! Andreas-Bill, déjame recordarte (Toma a Joey de los hombros) Esta no es una cita cualquiera, es la etapa donde la chica y el chico saben lo que sienten uno por el otro, y una buena señal es darle una buena impresión a los padres, de la chica en específico, así que para darles una buena impresión debes cuidar lo que dices y lo que haces, además que te vistas elegante, así se darán cuenta que sabes vestirte bien para una ocación como esta Joey-Cómo que debo cuidar lo que digo?, ya me espanté .-. Bill-Bine hecho Andreas, lo espantaste Andreas- .-. ...Se tú mismo, pero tampoco digas cosas que puedan ofenderlo o ponerlo incómodo, un ejemplo, te sientas en la mesa y pruebas ese platillo que se ve delicioso, le das una probada, y te sabe del asco, sigues comiendo para ver si se te pasa el sabor pero sigue siendo un asco, qué dirías en esta ocación? Joey-Lo siento, pero la comida es un asco, no me gustó para nada Bill-Straigth!!! Andreas-(Le da una bofetada) Joey-Au!! >.< Andreas-Lo dices con el riesgo de que su padre haya hecho la comida, y si tu dices eso, te correrá de su casa y no le permitirá a ella acercarte a ti nunca más! Bill-Dile que la comida está exquisita, lo mejor que has comido en cualquier casa ajena, y de paso le mandas felicitaciones al cocinero, con eso último, si su padre hizo la cena se sentirá alagado y te tomará como una buena alternativa para su hija Joey-Lo siento chicos, me acabo de dar cuenta que soy un desastre impresionando padres de chicas lindas .-. Bill-(Lo toma de los hombros)...Pues más te vale aprender hoy Andreas-Buuuuuu, me das asco, eres un mal hombre para ella, lárgate de esta casa, eres un idiota!! Joey-Y eso qué fue? Andreas-Trato de prepararte psicológicamente por si ella tiene un hermanito y no le agradas, dah Bill-Tiene sentido, sigue así Andreas Joey- .-. ....... .................................... En McKinley Kendall, Steve, Michael, Estefany, Nora y Josh iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, mientras hablaban Michael-No lo sé, pero yo creo que lo entendieron muy bien, vieron sus caras? Estaban tan confusos Steve-Porque ellos nos conocieron como unos niños asustados inseguros de sí mismos y de su talento, pero ahora no somos esos chicos, han pasado meses y nuestra confianza ha incrementado Nora-Como ya lo dije, no los conozco, pero creo que están exagerando diciendo que les daban órdenes, y todo eso Michael-Porque aunque no lo creyeran, así era, quienes se creen ellos para volver aquí a la preparatoria y seguir creyendo que tienen el control? Nora-Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen Josh-Bah, como si ellos me importaran, no quiero ni saber su nombre de ese chico, saben de quién hablo Steve-Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, cuál es el plan? Josh-Ahora de qué estás hablando? Sexualidad aún sin definir Steve-¬¬...Las nacionales, cual es el plan? Kendall-Steve, aún hace falta más equipos por descalificar antes de que sean las nacionales, si The Harmony New Yorkers, osea, los ex alumnos de esta escuela, llegan hasta las nacionales, ahí buscarémos la forma de ganar las nacionales y así, les darémos una lección, aprenderán que ya no están en la preparatoria, y eso quiere decir que llegarán a un punto en el que no siempre van a ganar Michael-Y los ganadores será New Directions, así les darémos una valiosa lección, me encanta la idea Estefany-Es un poco cruel darles una lección de esa manera, pero no hay otro modo, podría funcionar la idea Estefany y Michael- 7u7rr Sam-(Llega) Chicos, junta de emergencia, los veo en el salón del coro, ya saben Sam se alejó, los chicos estaban confusos, no sabían porque Sam los llamaría de repente a una reunión de emergencia. Así que los 6 fueron al salón donde el resto de New Directions, y los exalumnos los estaban esperando, cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que estaba pasando algo. Kendall-Sr. Evans, a qué se debe esta reunión de emergencia Sam-Hay una situación...aquí hay una gran rivalidad ahora mismo, New Directions contra... Silencio...... Taylor-The Harmony New Yorkers Sam-Claro!!...deberían llevarse bien, quieran o no, el Club Glee los unió aunque estén en diferentes lugares viviendo sus vidas Kendall-Sí, tiene sentido porque los ex alumnos quisieron crear su propio Club Glee para ver si seguían triunfando como en la preparatoria Steve-Tomenla esa Steve y Kendall-(Chocan los 5) :D Sam-Ese tipo de discusiones me recuerdan cuando yo estaba en donde están ustedes ahora, siendo estudiante, y me puso a pensar...que el Sr. Shue de vez en cuando nos ponía a competir por una buena razón, y llegaba a ser sano, lo que ahora quieren demostrar todos ustedes es demostrar quien es el mejor Club, no es así? Todos-Síii!! Sam-Debido a eso, se me acaba de ocurrir un duelo entre los dos clubes, New Directions y The Harmony New Yorkers, quiero que descarguen todo ese remordimiento desde ahora para que en las nacionales...vayan con todo y que gane el mejor, pero ahora será un pequeño duelo, ustedes eligan la canción Greg-Vaya, será un placer mostarle a estos niños quien manda en el mundo de los Coros Michael-Ja! Eso está por verse, cantarémos una canción de la época 2009-2011, la época donde salió la mejor música para bailar de todas Steve-Si creen que pueden venir a nuestro terreno y sentir que son los que mandan, dejenos darles una valiosa lección Spencer-Basta de plática Skylart-Dale!! (Música) Francis-Mr. Worldwide The Harmony New Yorkers (Michael-New Directions) El que no oye consejo No llega a viejo So listen up Kendall con New Directions (Con Steve)-Ooh La La La Let her go ... If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la...) (Chicas de The Harmony New Yorkers-Ah ah ah) If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la...) (Chicas de The Harmony New Yorkers-Ah ah ah) If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la...) (Chicas de The Harmony New Yorkers-Ah ah ah) If your girl wanna play, let her go Estefany con New Directions-Hey baby girl what you doing tonight I wanna see what you got in store Hey baby - giving it your all when you're dancing on me I wanna see if you can give me some more Madison con The Harmony New Yorkers-Hey baby - you can be my boy I can be your girl and we can pump this jam however you want Hey baby, pump it from the side pump it upside down or we can pump it from the back to the front Hey baby Spencer con The Harmony New Yorkers (Katherine)-Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah) Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah) Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah) Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La... (Hey Baby) Katherine y Francis con The Harmony New Yorkers-Ooh drop it to the floor, make me wanna say it Yeah you can shake some more, make me wanna say it Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say Don't stop it (Greg-I want you tonight) Greg-I'm a Dade county, self paid, self made millionaire I used to play around the world, now I'm around the world - getting paid Skylart-Girl problems, no problems don't hate the game, that won't solve em I wanna get with you mami, now let me see what the lord split you Francis-Dale Roderick con The Harmony New Yorkers-Hey baby girl what you doing tonight I wanna see what you got in store Hey baby - giving it you all when you're dancin' on me I wanna see if you can give me some more Steve con The Harmony New Yorkers-Hey baby - you can be my girl I can be your man and we can pump this jam however you want Hey baby, pump it from the side pump it upside down or we can pump it from the back to the front Hey baby Josh, Kendall, Steve y Michael con New Directons (Nora y Estefany con Chicas de New Directions)-Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah) Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah) Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah) Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Hey Baby) Nora y Josh con New Directions-Ooh drop it to the floor, make me wanna say it Yeah you can shake some more, make me wanna say it Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say Don't stop it (Josh-I want you tonight) Josh-Make money, make money this chico right here gotta eat, baby You scared money - don't make money, that's how it goes in the street baby Sheldon-But enough about the nonsense, baby girl take a shot to your conscience not a goon or a goblin, but I'm a monster 'Cause I hit all the baddest women in the world, gangster Josh y Sheldon-Ooh baby, baby, La La La La La La La x4 Greg, Gregory y Katherine con The Harmony New Yorkers-Hey Baby Ooh drop it to the floor, make me wanna say it Yeah you can shake some more, make me wanna say it Kendall, Michael y Estefany-Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say Don't stop it Francis y Spencer-I want you tonight Silencio...... ._. Steve-Nosotros estuvimos mejor Greg-Ya quisieras Kendall-Sabemos lo que trata de hacer el Sr. Evans, quiere que descarguemos todo el enojo y remordimiento, para que en las nacionales no pase que no nos podamos ver las caras uno al otro sin golpearnos, no vamos a discutir, pelearemos limpio Skylart-Nos parece bien Kendall-Pero les ganarémos Skylart-Oh, tú si que te tomas esto muy enserio eh? Quieres ganar...Trato hecho (Estrechan sus manos) Kendall-Y que gane el mejor...Felíz Día de Gracias...y Felizes Fiestas (Se alejan) Skylart-Lo mismo para ustedes Kendall-...(Sonríe un poco) Gracias (Se aleja con el resto de sus amigos) .................. En New York Joey-Tu padre no está? Lisa-Dijo que no tardaría, a veces se retrasa un poco Joey-Pues que pena que tuvo que retrasarse hoy En ese momento, se escucha un auto estacionarse enfrente, y a una persona sacando sus llaves para abrir la puerta. Lisa-Oh Dios, ya está aquí, pensé que llegaría tarde Joey-Es tu padre, qué puede salír mal Lisa-Perdón que no te lo haya dicho antes pero mi papá es... Chris-(Entra) He llegado, demonios, estoy hambriento, ya quiero que sea la hora de la cena. El Sr. Parker estaba usando un uniforme de oficial, así que por lógica Joey le vió sentido a todo y no pude evitar pensar lo peor. Joey-(Narrando)...Policía...enserio? Chris-...Este es el chico del que me hablaste, no es así? El que nos acompañará en la cena, Regina? Lisa-...Sí, es él Joey-...Un placer conocerlo Sr. Parker, soy Joey Williams ñ.ñ Chris-(Estrecha su mano) Christian Parker...el placer es todo mío, les apetece ir a cenar al comedor? Joey y Lisa-Sí ñ.ñ Chris-(Va hacia la cocina) Joey-(Susurra) Policía? Ahora todo tiene sentido Lisa- .-. ........ Chris-(Desde la cocina) La vida de un policía siempre es difícil, de una vez se los digo a los dos, hoy el apartamento de policía recibió una llamada de una pareja amorosa que está asaltando bancos aquí en New York y se han llevado grandes cantidades de dinero, según sus historiales, se sabe que la chica es de Atlanta y el chico es de Lima, se conocieron aquí, luego fueron a Ohio a asaltar bancos, y decidieron intentarlo aquí, aún no recuerdo sus nombres, pero ya los tenemos identificados, el único problema...es atraparlos, hoy casi estaban en nuestras manos pero lograron escaparse...no se saldrán con la suya, los atraparemos en cualquier momento, hora de cenar Los 3-(Van al comedor y se sientan en las sillas) Chris-Así que...estás en la misma universidad que mi hija, y los dos también están en el Club Glee? No es así Joey-Sí, bueno, antes de venir aquí estaba en Harvard, pero ese no era mi lugar y cuando vine aquí con mis amigos... Chris-Me lo contarás después, no querrás que tu cena se enfríe por estar hablando tanto Joey-Ok ._. ...Pero esto se ve delicioso ñ.ñ Chris-Gracias, yo y mi hija lo estuvimos haciendo, no es normal recibir visitas aquí en Dia de Gracias Joey-Me alegra ser la excepción ñ.ñ Chris-Yo nunca dije que eras la excepción Joey-Ok -.-'' Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras los 3 comian, Joey se aseguraba de que Chris no tuviera vista hacia su mano, para sigilosamente tomar la de Lisa, quién estaba sentada junto a él, cuando tomó su mano Lisa la soltó, pero después de unos segundos volvió a tomarla. Después de estas acciones Chris romíó el silencio. Chris-Sé lo que pretendes con mi hija En cuanto dijo eso, Joey y Lisa se soltaron rápidamente de las manos, antes de que se diera cuenta que sus dedos estaban entrelazados. Lisa-Papá, por favor Chris-Soy policía, yo me entero de todo Joey-Emm...no sé de qué esté hablando, señor Chris-Lisa...cuando tu madre nos dejó yo pensé que no podría lidiar con una niña solo, pero lo hize, supe interpretar tus gestos, supe identificar cuando algo te alegra, te entristece, te molesta o te pone incómoda, además de hermosa te has convertido en una mujer fuerte, y no creas que no sé cuando un chico te está pretendiendo, lo primero que hacen es querer impresionarme para ver si logran la aprobación de un policía para salir con su hija, Joey, debo confesar, algunos de esos pretendientes no son muy listos, hace unos años, con el último pretendiente de Lisa, vino a la casa de visita y quiso impresionarme...cantando "Heavidirtysoul" de ese dúo musical, Twenty One Pilots creo se llaman así, no estoy tan actualizado Joey-Oh Dios, ese chico se arriesgó mucho, y qué pasó? Chris-No sé que fue peor, el coro de la canción, porque de verdad ese tipo no cantaba para nada bien...o su rap, porque nisiquiera se entendía lo que decía, otros años atrás alguien más hizo lo mismo y le cantó "Break your heart" de Taio Cruz a mi hija Lisa-Lo corrió de la casa Chris-Y se notó que era un idiota porque ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que decía esa canción.... he visto todo tipo de cosas y no me creerías si te digo todo, pero viéndote a ti...pienso que tú serías una buena opción para mi hija, al fin alguien que se viste decente y trata de mostrar discreción frente a mí...felicitaciones por haberlo logrado La habitación se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, Joey lentamente volvió a tomar la mano de Lisa discretamente, pero con más tranquilidad. Solo sonrió y agradeció. Se sentía muy afortunado por no haberlo arruinado después de todo. ................................... Mientras tanto En Ohio En la casa de los padres de Jane, Skylart ayudaba a Mason a hacer la cena mientras que Madison y Jane estaban el piso de arriba tratando de hacer que Charlie se duerma, para que no llorara y tomara por sorpresa a sus padres. Skylart-Trata de revolverlo más Mason-Qué crees que hago? Madison y Jane-(Bajan las escaleras) Skylart-Cuanto tardan? Jane-Ya deben de regresar, dijeron que no se tardarían Skylart-Entonces déjenme ver si entendí el plan...tú y Mason cenran con tus padres y después de la cena, les dirás que te estás haciendo cargo de él, aquí mi pregunta es, y quise preguntartela hace varios minutos... Mason-Qué es lo que harán ustedes dos?...Bueno, queremos que mientras estemos cenando ustedes se encarguen de él en la habitación de arriba, antes de que se lo digamos a sus padres Skylart-Espera, espera, espera, quieres que yo y Madison cuidemos a un bebé? Jane-Exactamente Skylart-Que locura Madison-Con gusto lo haremos, Tristán, no creo que tengas algún problema cuidando niños Skylart-Emmm...... Skylart se puso muy nervioso cuando su esposa le preguntó eso, no estaba seguro si todo estaba en su mente y lo exageraba todo, pero en ese momento vió en un futuro a Madison queriendo un hijo, y eso que de verdad le aterraba a Skylart. Skylart-No, claro que no, no hay ningún problema...lo cuidarémos (Se escucha un auto llegar) Skylart y Madison-(Suben rápido las escaleras) Madison-En serio, dime si no tienes algún problema con cuidar a un bebé Skylart-(Toma su mano) Ya, te dije que no tengo ningún problema con eso, Mason es tu hermano, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos (Entran al cuarto) Los dos en silencio se acercaron a la carreola, para ver si estaba bien. Madison-Crees que si levantamos la cobija para verlo se despierte? Skylart-Ver para creer (Se miran) Skylart-No lo sé, tal vez puede seguir dormido...pero hay que asegurarnos (Lentamente levanta la cobija) Madison-Cómo está? (Miran a Charlie dormir ^^') Skylart y Madison-Oww :3 Skylart-(Tapa la carreola con la cobija) Ok, ya es suficiente, nuestro sobrino debe dormir Abajo en la sala Amber-Ya volvimos! Bart-Había mucho tráfico en las calles, pero que bueno que no llegamos tarde Jane-Sí, eso es bueno Amber-Hija, mira cuanto has crecido, estoy orgullosa de la mujer que te estas convirtiendo Jane-Sí, que bueno que estes orgullosa Bart-Hora de cenar (Van al comedor) Skylart y Madison-(Mirando discretamente desde las escaleras) ^^'' Skylart-Bueno, parece que todo va comenzando bien (Entran al cuarto) Justo cuado entraron, comenzaron a escuchar como Charlie comenzaba a despertarse. Skylart y Madison- ._. ....... Madison-Oh no, él no... (Comienza a llorar) Skylart y Madison- -.-'''' Sjylart-Si llora más fuerte lo escucharán D: Madison-(Lo carga) Ya lo tengo, ya lo tengo...qué hacemos? Tenemos que hacer que deje de llorar Skylart-Aguarda, no será que... Madison-...... Skylart-........ Madison-...Con razón cuando lo cargué olía raro -.-'' Skylart-Debe haber más pañales aquí ñ.ñ (Revisa en la maleta) Madison-Sí hay? Silencio...... Madison-Skylart? Skylart-Se acabaron .-. Madison-Genial, ahora no parará de llorar Skylart-...Tal vez si lo hacemos reir deje de llorar ._. Madison-Ah sí? Y cómo piensas que lo hagamos reír? Skylart-Abofeteame Madison-Qué? Skylart-Abofeteame! Madison-Estás seguro de eso? Skylart-A los bebés puede darles risa este tipo de agresividad, hazlo, estaré bien Madison-Ahora? Skylart-Ahora! Madison, solo abofete- Madison-(Lo abofetea) Skylart-Nisiquiera me dejaste terminar! D: Madison-Bueno, ya terminaste de hablar?! Skylart-Hazlo ya! Solo- Madison-(Lo abofetea) Skylart-Oye, no estaba... (Charlie deja de llorar y muestra una mirada seria) Skylart y Madison- ._. ....... Madison-Una vez más...tienes buenas ideas, parece resultar Skylart-Abofeteame más! Tiene que reírse, cuando se tranquilize iré por los pañales Madison-Debes saber...que esto me duele más a mí que a ti (Lo abofetea) Skylart-Au! >.<...Tienes una mano fuerte, sigue así, hasta que se ponga felíz :D Madison-(Lo abofetea) Skylart-Lo haces bien! Madison-Eso crees? (Lo abofetea) Qué te pareció esa? Skylart-Esa fue...perfecta, continua :D (Charlie miraba a Skylart siendo abofeteado millones de veces por su esposa, poco a poco comenzó a reír) En el comedor Bart-Mason, la comida sabe exquisita, eres buen concinero Mason-Bueno, no me lo dicen siempre, pero agradezco que le haya gustado, Sr. Hayward Amber-Nos alegra que ustedes dos se hayan reconciliado...no recuerdo haber visto a mi hija tan felíz como cuando estaba contigo Mason sonrió a ese comentario, vió que Jane se sonrojó un poco y soltó una pequeña risa. Bart-(Se levanta de la silla) Jane-Papá, tengo que... Bart-Aguarda hija, primero que nada, Mason, felicidades por tu hermana, espero que viva felíz con el hombre que está, son jóvenes y tienen una gran vida por delante, y hablando de eso, quiero proponer un brindis...por mi hermosa hija que desde la primera vez que la ví cuand nació, sabía que se convertiría en una hermosa, especial, fuerte, e inteligente mujer, sé que lograrás grandes cosas, te he visto crecer y no puedo estar más orgulloso de ti, te amo Jane, amo a tu madre y Mason, estoy felíz de que ahora seas parte de la familia, quieras o no Jane-Padre Silencio.... Jane-Tengo que...mostrarles algo En el cuarto de arriba Skylart-Resultó, ahora solo hace falta dormirlo Madison-Por lo menos estará quieto unos momentos...crees que lo hacemos bien? Quiero decir...estamos preparados para este tipo de cosas? Ya sabes Y ahí fue donde Skylart se quedó tieso, amaba a Madison, era ella todo su mundo para él, y no quería perderla para siempre por alguna tontería, él se preguntaba lo mismo que ella, si eran demasiado jóvenes para formar una familia con la chica que amaba. Skylart-...Todo a su tiempo...pero creo que lo hicimos lo suficientemente bien para una noche Madison-Creo que tienes razón...fue suficiente para una noche En ese momento, Jane y Mason llegaron a la habitación con Amber y Bart, hubo unos minutos de silencio, mientras Madison tenía en sus brazos a Charlie, y Skylart la acercaba con su brazo en los hombros. Amber-Respeto sus decisiones pero...no creen que fue muy rápido para concebir un hijo? Skylart-Qué? No...no, no, no, se está confundiendo, Sra. Hayward Bart-Jane...qué está pasando? Jane-Recuerdan cuando les dije que estaba embarazada de ese chico, Robert?... Bart-Te lo dije, él siempre me dio mala espina Jane-...No pude hacer lo que me pediste, lo lamento mucho Bart-Ahora me doy cuenta...yo te dije que eso era lo mejor porque si lo dabas en adopción era probable que no fuera felíz, y si te quedabas con él arruinaría tu vida Amber-Bart... Bart-Es la verdad...un bebé a tu edad, Jane, puede ser una pesadilla, puede arruinar tu vida Jane-Te equivocas en eso papá, no sabes lo que dices, él no arruinó mi vida Mason-...(Toma su mano) Solo la cambió Amber-Tú la estas ayudando, Mason? Mason-Amo a su hija, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, estoy dispuesto a estar con ella y ayudarla en todo lo que puedo, porque es mi forma de mostrar el amor que le tengo a su hija, si eso no es suficiente no sé que es amor, se que seré criticado por mi decisión de cambiar mi vida por estar con la chica que amo y no dejarla sola, por un simple error que cometió y está afrontando las consecuencias, no lo hará sola Bart-Y sí que serás muy criticado, pero te veo seguro de tu decisión Jane-Papá, perdón que te haya decepcionado, sé que siempre creiste en mí, pero por favor...quiero que lo entiendas y me apoyes Bart-...Sabía que ibas a cometer errores en tu vida, pero un hijo? Nunca pensé que llegarías hasta ese punto Amber-Por favor, deja de ser tan frío Bart-Nunca pensé que por un accidente arruinaras tu vida! Jane-Él no es un accidente! Deja de referirte a él como si lo fuera, cuál es tu punto? Hacerme sentir mal? Yo no soy la hija perfecta, no soy la hija que siempre quisiste tener, no soy la hija...con la que vives tus sueños a través de ella Bart-Entonces quién eres? Jane-Solo soy tu hija...que te quiere y espera el mismo afecto de ti Bart-...Fuera de esta casa Jane-Papá... Skylart-Qué? No puede hacer eso, es su hija, lo único que está pidiendo es compasión y su apoyo, de ambos, qué acaso no pueden hacer eso? Bart-Me has decepcionado...no quiero verte en esta casa nunca más, no esperes ningún apoyo de mí La habitación quedó en silencio Jane salió de la casa conteniendo las lágrimas y el dolor que le habían provocado las palabras de su padre que ahora desconocía, se dirigió al único lugar que ahora le quedaba para desahogarse un poco de su dolor. En el auditorio (Música) Jane-I can hold my breath I can bite my tongue I can stay awake for days If that's what you want Be your number one I can fake a smile I can force a laugh I can dance and play the part If that's what you ask Give you all I am I can do it I can do it I can do it But I'm only human And I bleed when I fall down I'm only human And I crash and I break down Your words in my head, knives in my heart You build me up and then I fall apart 'Cause I'm only human, yeah...I can turn it on Be a good machine I can hold the weight of worlds If that's what you need Be your everything I can do it I can do it I'll get through it But I'm only human And I bleed when I fall down I'm only human And I crash and I break down Your words in my head, knives in my heart You build me up and then I fall apart 'Cause I'm only human, yeah...I'm only human I'm only human Just a little human...I can take so much Until I've had enough... 'Cause I'm only human And I bleed when I fall down I'm only human And I crash and I break down Your words in my head, knives in my heart You build me up and then I fall apart 'Cause I'm only human, yeahl